


The Nutcracker

by Introvertia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Future Fic, Hallucinations, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Post-Season/Series 03, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Billy has been working on a friendship with Steve for the last few months, but his motives aren't exactly innocent. Steve's shocked his formal rival wants to be friends but is willing, he's also a little confused by the things Billy does and says, but more than that he likes being around him. It's Christmas of 1987 and things get interesting when Steve goes on an unexpected trip!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	The Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas (a day late), please enjoy this crack fic! The concept started as a silly joke while talking with friends and as usual I probably took it too far.

**Snow in El Paso**

**Part 1**

**Sunday Morning December 13th 1987**

Steve stood in the kitchen staring at the coffee maker. It was just starting to fill with dark liquid. He inhaled deeply, wondering if it was possible to get a caffeine high from steam andunscrewed the top of his thermos. Steve would have plenty of time to get to the airport, find parking, and meet his parents at the luggage carousel if he left in fifteen minutes. He ran down a mental checklist, he’d put his snow chains in the trunk the night before, he had his mother’s favorite wool blanket in the passenger seat, and his father would want hot coffee…Steve tapped the counter, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to their arrival, but he also wasn’t dreading it.

His parents were flying home from El Paso, Texas, where they’d been visiting his aunt Bonnie. Steve had never really gotten to know his aunt Bonnie, according to his father, she had a few bats in the belfry. She seemed harmless enough, Steve thought, although he’d not seen her in person since he was eight. Steve usually got two annual greeting cards from her, one on his birthday and one at Christmas time. She would always enclose a check or cash and in return he’d send her a thank-you card. Steve thought it was a pretty sweet exchange.

His Aunt Bonnie was a traveller, her cards always had stamps and return addresses that seemed exotic to Steve, it was only a few months ago that she’d settled down in Texas. In his last birthday card she’d written something weird. She’d written that she’d dreamt he was in love, and asked who the mysterious blonde was.

Steve had written back that he did’t have a girlfriend, and thanked her for his birthday card and the check. Steve mailed the thank you card in August and she’d not written again regarding his supposed girlfriend. Steve wondered if his mother had been talking about Robin and his aunt had been confused and then stopped thinking about it altogether.

Steve’s mind had wandered for so long that he hadn’t noticed the coffee had finished brewing. He filled his thermos and screwed the lid on tight. He was just about to leave for the the Indianapolis airport to get his folks when the phone rang.

“Harrington residents.” Steve said.

“Steve, it’s your father.” Richard Harrington said.

“Oh hey dad. Are you in Indianapolis already?” Steve looked at his watch wondering if he’d gotten the time wrong.

“No, that’s why I’m calling. First they said there was only going to be a delay because of all the snow, and now it turns out that they’re canceling all the flights in and out of the El Paso airport.”

“Oh man, that’s a drag.” Steve muttered.

“Well, your aunt Bonnie has been kindly waiting here at the airport with us…”

The way his father said she’d been _kindly_ waiting meant two things to Steve, his father didn’t think it was necessary and she was probably within hearing distance.

“So we’re just going to head back to her place. I haven’t booked a return flight yet, but I’m going to try to get one for next Thursday. I’d appreciate it if you’d let your employer know that you’ll have a family obligation that day.” Steve’s father’s voice came across the crackling phone-line in it’s usual monotone Baritone, “They still haven’t unloaded our luggage, can you believe that? We arrive early to get our things checked in and now they’re making us wait for them to unload everything, if we get snow bound in the car I’m gonna sue, it’s a circus, a three ring circus. Steve, your aunt Bonnie wants to speak to you.”His father said after a brief pause.

“Oh, yeah?” Steve heard the sound of the phone being handed off.

“Yes, thank you Richard. Hello Steve?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me, hello Aunt Bonnie. Wow you and mom sound a lot alike.” Steve smiled to himself, she really did sound just like his mother, only more European somehow.

“Steve, come visit me in the summer and bring your fiancé. You’ll love El Paso. I have a guest house, it’s lovely. I just had it painted teal, it’s very now, you know?”

“Uh, I’d love to come visit you.” Steve said, not sure if he would, “But I don’t have a fiancé.”

“Oh. No. That can’t be right. No, hmm…mmm…”

Steve chuckled softly, amused by her thoughtful murmuring.

“I’m going to send you something. I’ll put it in the mail tomorrow, hopefully it will help.”

“Help with what?” Steve asked not following what she was saying, the static on the line wasn’t helping either. The airport sounds in the background were drowning out some of her words.

“Things Steve, it will help with, things that I don’t have time to explain right now, but don’t worry, you’re not just your father’s son, you’re also my nephew.” Bonnie said this as if it was very important.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve nodded wondering if this is what his dad meant when he said she wasn’t the brightest star in the sky. “I’m your nephew.”

“Just make sure you open it right away, okay? No need to wait for Christmas, and I’ll put your Christmas check in there too.”

“Thank you Aunt Bonnie. Have fun with Mom and Dad.” Steve said.

“I’ll make the best of it. Goodbye Steve.” Steve heard the sound of the phone being hung up.

He poured some coffee out of the thermos and into a mug and walked over to the kitchen window and stared outside. There was a thin veil of snow drifting down in the pale early morning light, it was mesmerizing and calming, but also a bit depressing. There wasn’t much to do on a day like this. It would be too cold to do anything out of doors and he had no interest in going to catch a film at the Hawk. He’d seen all of the new releases already.

Steve picked up the phone and dialed Billy’s number. They’d become friends over the past five months.

**Do Me a Solid?**

**Part 2**

**July 1987**

Steve had been sitting on his bed next to a pile of clean laundry that he was meant to be folding, flipping through a battered copy of the April issue of Rolling Stone magazine when he heard the phone ring from beneath his pile of clothes. He’d forgotten he’d set the phone on his bed earlier when he’d been talking to Robin. He grabbed the cord and drew the phone out slowly from beneath the mound of freshly scented garments.

“Harrington residents.” Steve announced tossing his magazine on his desk.

“Hey, Harrington. Listen, I need you to do me a solid.” Billy said.

“Uh, sure?” Steve didn’t really known why he’d agreed. Billy wasn’t exactly a friend of his. Ever since Billy had returned from the dead (and the hospital) he’d pretty much kept to himself and while Steve didn’t have any ill will towards him, he thought that was for the best, Billy wasn’t exactly easy to get along with.

“You got a pen?” Billy asked.

“Uh, yeah?” Steve grabbed a pen off of his desk.

“Some paper?” Billy asked impatiently.

Steve reached over and opened the drawer in his bedside table, he pulled out a mostly unused journal and flipped it open to a blank page, “Yes.”

“I’m at 428 S Washington St, in Marion. Come get me.” Billy said flatly.

“What? Uh, I can be there in like forty-five minutes?” Steve looked at the clock, Marion wasn’t too far from Hawkins. He wondered why Billy was calling him and what he was doing over Marion? He didn’t even know why Billy would have his number.

“Thanks Harrington, I owe you one.” Billy said and hung up.

Steve drove all the way to Marion with the windows down, it was a warm humid summer evening. He spent the drive there blasting the stereo singing along with Simple Minds and Aha, and several other of his favorite bands. He was pretty sure on the ride back that Billy would not want to listen to Steve’s best mixed tape or to hear to him singing along.

When Steve arrived in Marion it was easy enough to find Washington Street, it was a small town, even slightly smaller than Hawkins. Standing in the shadow of an imposing brick building was the lean figure Billy Hargrove. He looked thinner and paler than Steve remembered him being, his hair was a mess of cherubic golden curls that just reached the crest of his cheekbones. He had tight inky black jeans on and his old shabby looking denim jacket. Steve pulled over and watched as Billy approached, he was wearing a faded Slayer t-shirt and carrying a small crumpled brown paper bag. Billy got in the car and shut the door.

“Thanks.” Billy said dropping the bag on the floor between his feet. He pulled off his aviator sunglasses and looked at Steve, “Are we going?”

Steve blinked, he’d been staring at his former schoolmate and sometime enemy, for as much as Billy Hargrove had changed he still looked the same, or maybe he just had a different kind of air of danger about him, less obviously powerful, but still effortlessly menacing. “Yeah, let’s get outta here.”

“Amen to that.” Billy reached in his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes, “Do you mind?”

“No, go ahead.” Steve got the car turned around and headed back to Hawkins. As they made their way to the highway Billy turned in his seat looking at Steve with a strange little smile on his face.

“It’s been a long time.” Billy stated.

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve nodded, his mind flashing on the collision they’d shared. Billy behind the wheel of his Camaro and Steve driving a commandeered car with Robin in the passenger seat.

“You’re looking good _pretty boy_.” Billy said with a laugh.

Steve snorted, and shook his head, “Thanks, I guess.”

“I’m back at Cherry Lane if you can believe that.” Billy announced.

“Oh, uh, welcome back to Hawkins.” Steve said feeling a little corny hearing himself.

“I’ve been gone for nearly two years and that’s all you’ve got to say?” Billy reached over and squeezed Steve’s shoulder.

“No, well. I mean, Max has kinda kept me up to date on things. She told me that they’d moved you to a hospital in Indianapolis back in December of ’85. I mean that was a shock, we all thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, Neil’s wishful thinking.” Billy said exhaling a stream of smoke and shaking his head. “She didn’t tell you I was coming back to town?”

“She mentioned it, like three months ago?” Steve glanced at Billy and then back at the road.

“No, no I get it. You didn’t give a shit, I don’t blame you. It’s not like we were ever pals.” Billy took his hand off of Steve’s shoulder.

“Honestly I didn’t think you’d be too eager to see me.” Steve said.

Billy let a low throaty laugh out, “C’mon Harrington, you’re the only soul in this town that’s worth talking to, and you know what happened, the dweebs do too, but I don’t really want to hang out with Max and her nerdy little boyfriends.”

Billy reached over and pushed in the cassette that was halfway out of the player. Just Another Day by Oingo Boingo started playing and Billy shook his head, “Man, you’ve got boring taste.”

“You’re the one that put the tape on.” Steve said defensively.

“Just had to see if you’ve changed at all. Note to self, Steve Harrington has zero taste in music.” Billy said as he held up his hand as if he were holding a microphone.

Steve reached over and grabbed Billy’s fist and spoke into the non existent microphone, “For the record I’d like to say that I have excellent taste and Billy Hargrove is clearly tone deaf.”

Billy pulled his fist away and shoved Steve roughly in the shoulder, “I must be, I actually missed hearing your stupid voice.”

“What?” Steve laughed.

Billy turned up the stereo and rolled down the window letting the heavy July air blow in the car.

When Billy was getting out of Steve’s car he stopped and looked in at Steve over his sunglasses. “Thanks for the ride, how about I buy you dinner? You free on Friday?”

Steve caught off guard just nodded, “Sure, I’ll come by at seven.”

“Cool.” Billy shut the passenger door and walked up to his front door without looking back.

*********

The Following Friday night as they sat at the diner Steve was surprised by how much fun he was having. He’d been lonely, now that Robin and Nancy were off at college he felt isolated, and neither of them were coming home for summer break. Billy smiled softly, his full lips pink, his eyes glittering dangerously.

“So who are you dating?” Billy asked out of the blue.

“Steve wiped his mouth and shook his head, “I’ve been on a few dates, but like, there’s no one I’m serious about.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on Nancy.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“No, not at all. It’s just that I’m not a kid anymore, I want to get serious with someone.”

“Serious? Serious, don’t get serious with anyone, just live your life. Getting serious is for mama’s boys that go to church Sunday and knock up the girl next-door because they’re too stupid to use a condom.”

Steve snorted a laugh, “So what should I do?” He took a sip of his coke watching Billy.

“Put on a love glove, wham-bam-thank you ma’am and move on.” Billy said with a wolfish grin.

Steve coughed and laughed setting down his glass.

“You know what else Harrington? If you just get your rocks off with a dude, you’ll never have to worry about putting a bun in the oven.” Billy pointed at him with a French fry and winked.

*********

Less than a week later Billy called up Steve again and asked him for another favor, to be a reference on a resume. Steve agreed and was about to hang up when Billy said, “Cool, let’s go see a film at the Hawk, my treat since I owe you one.”

“For being a reference on your resume?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, d’you think anyone else in this town is willing to put in a good word for me?”

Uh, well, I’ll do it, forget everyone else.” Steve said suddenly feeling a bit upset with with everyone else, sure Billy was a bit of an asshole, but he was a capable asshole, smarter than most, and probably more fun to work with than someone like Keith.

The following weekend the pair of them went to see RoboCop at the Hawk. When they were seated in theater Steve saw Tommy and Carol a few rows ahead of them. Steve looked over at Billy and asked in a low whisper if he was still friends with Tommy.

“Fuck him.” Billy said, not bothering to lower his voice.

Steve was surprised and more than a little relieved. During the movie Steve sank low in his seat, his eyes on the screen watching the action. His long legs were folded one over the other and leaned towards Billy. Billy had one booted heel rested on the armrest in the row in front of him. “These aisle are so fucking narrow.” Billy gripped as he rearranged his legs, he stretched them out diagonally across the front of Steve’s chair, their legs crisscrossing, the back of Billy’s warm calf rested on Steve’s knee. Midway through the film Billy waved a couple red licorice vines under Steve’s nose and Steve took a couple, Billy hadn’t stopped at the concession stand and Steve guessed that he’d smuggled in his own candy to save money. He wished that Billy had let him purchase the tickets, but Billy had bought them before Steve had gotten to the theater.

Steve mulled over the fact that Billy had bought dinner the last time they’d hung out and purchased the tickets this time, which made sense because it was Billy’s way of reciprocating the favors, but it felt strange, he wasn’t used to guys paying for his meals and movie tickets,before Steve could focus further on wherever his thoughts were leading to Billy reached over and took Steve’s soda and drank from his straw. “Ugh, is this Root-beer?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, do you want me get you a Coke?” Steve asked, so caught off guard that Billy was drinking _his_ soda and complaining about the flavor.

“Nah, that’s okay.” Billy winked at him in flickering screen light and sipped again.

“Okay.” Steve chuckled and shook his head.

When they walked out into the chilly spring evening air Billy jostled into Steve deliberately. They shouldered each other along the sidewalk. “Nice white sneakers!” Billy said proceeding to attempt to step on Steve’s shoes.

“Hey!” Steve protested as he hopped away laughing lightly, he smiled brightly at Billy, it had been too long since he had someone he could pal around with.

“You know, I don’t think Tommy ever got over you choosing Nancy over him, he was always whining about it.” Billy said with a smirk.

“What? I didn’t choose Nancy over him and Carol, I just chose good people over assholes, it’s pretty simple.” Steve shook his head.

“So are you saying I’m good people?” Billy asked while attempting to step on Steve’s shoe lace.

“Hey! Maybe, maybe not, but you know, you did the right thing when it counted.” Steve said hopping sideways and then pushing into Billy trying to step on the toe of his boots.

“Ha!” Billy barked a laugh and threw an arm around Steve’s waist, and tugged him sideways the two of them nearly tipping into a hedge outside of the post office. Steve laughed and pushed Billy away, he felt Billy grab his collar and pull him close, their noses bumped lightly. Steve laughed and smiled and ducked away slipping free of Billy’s grip.

“C’mon, I’ll drop you off at your place.” Steve pulled his keys out of his pockets and threw them up in the air and caught them. He smiled at Billy who was staring at him intently with his bright blue eyes.

“Thanks.” Billy said.

Steve kept his eyes on Billy, he could see his wheels were turning, but whatever Hargrove was thinking about, he kept it to himself.

**The Friendship**

**Part 3**

**August 1987**

“Where’re the pornos?” Billy asked breathily on the back of Steve’s neck startling him.

Steve turned and looked at Billy, his eyebrows raised, “Um, this is a Family friendly establishment, it says so in the name of the business, sir. You’ll have to get your dirty movies somewhere else.”

“You sure you’re not holding out on me Harrington?” Billy smiled leaning on the shelf next to where Steve was shelving.

“Of course I’m not holding out on you, that was the first thing I checked for when I started working here.” Steve said with a shrug.

“Hmm.” Billy retorted.

Steve flipped a video box in the air and caught it behind his shoulder, “Maybe I can interest you in a renting a copy of,” Steve paused looking at the box, “Uh, The Color of Money?”

“A Tom Cruise film, really? Snooze fest.” Billy shook his head, “ Hey, I got the job by the way so let’s get dinner and celebrate.”

“Oh!” Steve smiled feeling genuinely happy, “Yeah, I got a call like three days ago from some guy named Phil, so you’re working at Rossini’s?”

“Yeah, for now. I needed something.” Billy said, not sounding exactly pleased, “I’ll just be in the back mostly, making pizza.”

“That’s great,” Steve held his hand up for a high-five, “Don’t leave me hanging Hargrove,”

The corner of Billy’s mouth lifted and he gave Steve’s open palm a solid slap. “Gotta start somewhere.”

Steve could tell Billy was far from thrilled to be working at Rossini’s, “Why don’t we hit the quarry tonight? I’ll pick you up.”

Steve smiled seeing Billy’s eyes get a strange little glimmer, “The quarry.” Billy said, his voice low and a slow pleased smile spreading across his plump lips.

“It’s a great place to blow off steam.” Steve said pleased with himself for thinking of it, it was either that or the junk yard, but Steve didn’t really like going there at night anymore, too many bad memories, he tended to get the heebie-jeebies bad when he went there at night.

“Blow off steam.” Billy repeated slowly, he eyed Steve with that unreadable look again.

“Yeah?” Steve said, thinking Billy might be about to say it was lame or boring.

“Cool, come by at seven.” Billy turned and waved over his shoulder walking out of Family Video.

*********

Steve drove over to Cherry Lane and saw Billy waiting outside, he had a cigarette smoldering between his fingers a plume of smoke rose in a pale halo around his curls that were the color ofwheat under the glow of the street lamp.

“You didn’t have to wait outside.” Steve said as Billy got in the car.

“It’s just easier.” Billy said.

Steve put a bag of food in Billy’s lap, “Figured you’re gonna get sick of pizza pretty soon so I got a couple burgers and fries.”

Steve watched as Billy opened the bag and started eating fries as they drove toward the quarry. Steve had the Eurythmics playing on the stereo with the volume low and was thankful when Billy didn’t complain about it. Billy held out a fry under Steve’s nose, Steve ducked his head and ate the fry. He glanced over at Billy, he’d never had guy feed him like that, it hadn’t really felt weird, and that made it feel weird. Steve focused on driving, he felt like he was always reading too much into everything.

As Steve pulled off the side of the narrow curving road to the spot with the best view and highest distance from the water he turned and was pleasantly surprised to see the moon was in clear view, casting soft glowing light. Once the car was parked, he stepped out of the car and reached down and plucked up a stone, and hurled it as far and high as he could. It vanished into the night air before it _splunked_ down into the water setting a small rings of rippling silvery water rolling away from its point of impact on the surface of the water.

Billy got out of the car and leaned on the hood next to Steve watching him hurl another stone into the dark sky and they both stood silently listening for the sound of the stone’s impact on the surface of the water. The air was humming with insect song. Steve wondered if Billy hated this, just being in the middle of nowhere, and having nothing to do and nowhere to go in a small town.

“Maybe we should drive up to Indianapolis one of these nights?” Steve said as he crouched to search the ground for a third rock.

“So I guess blowing off steam isn’t some kind of euphemism?” Billy chuckled his throaty laugh.

“That’s what I think of this as.” Steve shrugged.

“Out by the quarry, at night?” Billy sucked his teeth making a sound and sat on the hood of Steve’s car “When I came out here to blow off steam, usually someone was blowing me,” Billy grabbed the crotch of his jeans to emphasis his point.

“I brought weed.” Steve said feeling uncertain his eyes darting up from Billy’s hand to his eyes.

“No kidding… well, way to go Harrington.” Billy said and chucked a hefty stone the air.

Steve watched the surface of the water in anticipation of the splash. He didn’t know why Billy kept giving him those _looks_ , he was starting to wonder if Billy was flirting with him? Steve reminded himself that Billy dated Vickie and a couple other girls, Billy had dated often, and yethe’d always complained about the girls when they were in high school, maybe Billy thought the girls in California were cooler or something, or not as uptight…

“What are you waiting for?” Billy crouched and picked up another rock and pitched it into the darkness, “Let’s get stoned.”

Steve busied himself leaning on the car and meticulously rolling a joint. A couple minutes later and they were both leaning on hood, staring up at the stars. Steve took the first hit and held the itching smoke in his throat and lungs and passed the joint for Billy.

“Is this all you’ve got?” Billy asked squinting at the joint.

Steve nodded, his eyes damp and stinging.

“We should shotgun.” Billy said.

Steve stepped forward, eager to exhale and put his hands on Billy’s shoulders and exhaled a narrow stream of smoke, Billy held up his hands trying to keep the breeze at bay that was breaking up the smoke.

“This isn’t going to work, let’s get in the car. We can hot-box.” Billy said as he turned and walked over to the passenger side and got in the car.

Steve followed suit and got in the BMW with Billy. Billy took a strong but short toke off the joint and then waved his hand in a rolling motion at Steve inviting him to lean in close.

Steve leaned forward and watched as Billy lifted his cupped hands and held them on either side of Steve’s mouth. They were so close that Steve couldn’t quite focus, he lowered his eyes and felt the warm slow exhalation of smoke brush against his parted lips. He inhaled slowly and then tilted his head away.

“So much better.” Billy squeezed Steve’s shoulders, his teeth white and glinting, his eyes shining.

Steve smiled and could feel the beginning of the high settling in. Steve took the joint from Billy’s fingers and inhaled slow and deep, his gaze on the boy that had once broken a dinner plate over his head, he never would have imagined they’d be eating dinner, seeing movies and getting stoned together. It was almost like they were dating.

Steve put a hand on Billy’s shoulder and closed his eyes as Billy leaned in. Steve parted his lips in anticipation and felt the warm dry flow of smokey breath tickle over his lips and make his nose itch as he inhaled. Steve smiled to himself thinking either the pot he’d scored was better than usual or Billy was really good at shot-gunning.

“This little joint ain’t gonna last much longer.” Billy mumbled handing it to Steve.

“That’s okay, because I’m already really stoned.” Steve chuckled and took a slow drag watching Billy. “You doing okay?” Steve asked his voice croaky from holding his breath.

“Never better pretty-boy.” Billy smirkedand leaned in, Steve blew a steady stream at Billy’s lips, he felt Billy’s hands on his shoulders, his fingers gently squeezing.

Steve tilted his head back and giggled overcome by a flush of embarrassment, he wasn’t used to being so close to guys, especially not a guy like Billy, and he’d not gotten stoned in a long time.

“What are you laughing about? You light weight.” Billy chuckled taking the joint.

Steve snorted a laugh, “Just, life is weird…”

“You’re telling me.” Billy muttered.

“Does pot make your horny?” Steve asked.

“Everything makes me horny.” Billy said deadpan.

“Well, okay, mister sex drive. What I’m asking is like sometimes, it’s just all this weird fluffy kinda of forgetful things, like moving too fast, or way too slow and then wham all of a sudden I’m just feeling like, feeling _it_ you know? Like I could really, you know that feeling?”

“Maybe, if you were able to be stoned and make a coherent sentence at the same time, which clearly you’re not.” Billy laughed throaty and dry he took a drag, the last of the joint smoldered and shriveled to ash, Billy dropped the singed remnant of the joint in the ashtray and leaned forward, Steve rested his hand on Billy’s shoulder, the heel of his hand on the peak of Billy’s clavicle.

Steve parted his lips and inhaled slowly, he cracked his eyes looking at Billy’s lowered lids, eyelashes fanned so thick and black they looked fake. Steve sighed and lazy exhale directly into Billy’s face, let his thumb stroke over Billy’s throat, Steve watched as Billy’s eyes snapped up to his.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked.

Billy didn’t sound angry or annoyed, he just seemed curious, maybe hopeful, but Steve thought that was a weird thing to imagine, Billy sounding hopeful that Steve was touching his neck. “Your skin’s soft.” Steve said unapologetically and stroked his thumb over Billy’s throat a second time, slower and more deliberately.

“Well knock it off Harrington,” Billy said in low soft whisper, “Because you’re turning me on, you cock tease.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, and then started laughing, he turned his head away and leaned back in the drivers seat overcome with a bad case of the giggles. “Sorry.” Steve muttered between catching his breath and laughing more.

“C’mon Steve, that’s how you got the girls to put out? Tell ‘em pot makes you horny after you get them stoned in your car, and getting all touchy feely in the car. You fuckin’ Backwoods Casanova.”

“I never did that, I, I wish I had thought of it.” Steve paused and laughed harder.

Billy shook his head, smiling lightly, “Don’t play with fire, or you’ll get burned Harrington.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve coughed into his hands, his throat raw. The car was cloudy with a smog of pot smoke.

“Means if you want to mess around I wouldn’t say no.” Billy said matter of factly.

“What?” Steve turned to look at Billy so fast his neck hurt.

“God, you’re really just a pretty face, there’s like no brain in there, it’s all just hair.” Billy pulled out a cigarette and lit, he handed it to Steve.

“Are you saying you’re gay?” Steve took a drag from the cigarette and lowered his passenger window, the cool breeze that blew in didn’t really bring any clarity with it but it did feel good.

“What I’m saying is that I’m as queer as a three dollar bill.” Billy said matter of factly, taking out a second cigarette and lighting it.

“No shit?” Steve looked at Billy with fresh eyes.

“No shit.” Billy shrugged, he lowered the window on the passenger side and turned looking at Steve, “You got a problem with that?”

“With you being gay? No, no I don’t care. Robin’s a lesbian.” Steve clapped his hand over his mouth, “You did’t hear that from me!” He said whipping his hand down looking at Billy.

It was Billy’s turn to laugh. “Who the hell am I gonna tell?”

“I don’t know?! You just can’t, she’d like, man, she’d be mad if she knew I told you. Just don’t mention it to anyone.” Steve rubbed his wrist under his nose, “I don’t mind that you’re gay, like it doesn’t change anything. We’re still friends.” Steve looked at Billy and watched him nod.

“Okay, cool.” Billy puffed out a breath of air, then casually said, “Let’s go chuck some more rocks in the quarry. Nerd.” And popped open the passenger door.

Steve watched Billy get out of the car. He felt an overwhelming array of feelings, excited to have a friend, glad that Billy trusted him enough to tell him he’s gay, and also still just a little bit horny.

**Mistletoe**

**Part 3**

**Sunday Morning December 13th 1987**

“Yeah?” Billy answered the phone, he hated answering the phone, not only had he been working out, he was always worried it was his father on the other end of the line, but he was the only one home, so he answered the phone. He decided if it was his father, he’d hang up.

“Hey, what’re you doing? Are you working today?” Steve asked.

“I thought you were picking your folks up from the airport today?” Billy carried the phone as far as the cord would let him as he paced.

“No, they got snowed in, all the flights out of El Paso got canceled.”

“Nice, you got the place to yourself?”

“Yeah, if you’re not working you want to come over and hang out?”

“I’m working the late lunch shift through dinner… I guess I could swing by afterwork.” Billy tried to make is sound like he was doing Steve a favor, but really there was nothing else he’d rather do.

“Cool, I’ll see you tonight.” Steve sounded happy.

Billy hung up the phone and exhaled slowly. He hadn’t thought he’d get to see Steve for a couple more days. At the thought of seeing Steve later that night, Billy’s heart gave a little flutter. “Gross.” Billy muttered.

*******

As soon as Billy got home from work he took a hot shower. He had to get the stink of Rossini’s kitchen off. After his shower he carefully selected his best grey thermal shirt, he reluctantly put on some wool socks that Susan had given him as well as some thermal pants under his jeans. He tied a heavy wool button down shirt around his waist in case he needed to layer up and put his black leather jacket on over that. He hated Indiana winters, the first one hadn’t been so bad, but every winter after that had seemed more miserable than the last. Cold, dull, white and silent, he hated winter and he hated the cold. To make things worse, he got chilled faster than before, like his healed body hadn’t gotten over the trauma of being host to an inter-dimensional monster, it made Billy feel fragile and he hated it.

He focused on getting ready to see Steve. Steve with his big hair, big eyes and big dick. Billy ran his hand over his head, his hair was just below his jaw now, a wild mop. He’d not had his usual hair cut in years, now he just let it grow and do whatever the hell it wanted, because it looked good. Billy smiled at himself in the mirror, he knew he didn’t have a chance with Steve, but still, he was going to make Steve _wish_ he was gay.

*******

Steve heard a hard rapping on his front door, and got up from his bed where he’d been sorting through some mixed tapes and ran down the stairs in his socked feet. He opened the door and saw Billy looking miserable.

“Hey, come on in. You okay?”

“No, it’s fucking freezing.” Billy said kicking snow off his boots before stepping inside.

Steve glanced at Billy’s clothes, he wasn’t wearing a hat or a scarf and his motorcycle boots were not made with snow in mind.“C’mon, I’ve got the fire going in the living room, grab a seat and I’ll bring you something warm. How was work?”

“Stupid.” Billy replied as he walked into the living room. The Living room was spacious and tidy, the fireplace was glowing, its golden flames were reflecting brightly off the brass fixtures on the polished wooden furniture. He never got used to how new everything looked in Steve’s house, how untouched. He was kind of surprised the framed photos that were hanging on the walls actually had pictures of Steve and his family and not snap shots of models that had come with the frames. He sat on the corner of the long overstuffed couch that was nearest to the fireplace, he could feel the heat of the fire seeping into his clothes. He sighed heavily, and had to admit he was feeling better already.

Steve walked into the living room with two tumblers full of amber liquid. “Here you go, Scotch neat.”

Billy took a sip, he didn’t really have a taste for whiskey or scotch, but he did appreciate the burning sensation that traveled down his throat and chest. “Thanks,” Billy looked up at Steve, his eyes were fixed on Billy. “What?” Billy asked taking another sip.

“I should have just picked you up.” Steve said sitting down beside him.

“Nah, I wanted to walk.”

“Maybe so, but you nearly froze your nuts off.” Steve said.

“They’re still attached,” Billy said and spread his knees he cocked an eyebrow at Steve, “Wanna check for yourself?”

“Fuck off.” Steve laughed, and picked up the remote to power on the TV.

“What are we watching?” Billy asked smirking at Steve, proud that he’d managed to make him blush.

“Big Trouble in Little China.” Steve looked over at Billy and rolled his eyes, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” Billy turned his gaze on the TV,“I haven’t seen this one.” Billy sat back on the couch.

Midway through the film Steve paused it to refill their glasses and throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Billy wandered into the spotless kitchen.

“So your folks are trapped in Texas huh?” Billy nudged Steve with his hip.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded and laughed “My dad hates it, he stuck there with my mom and her sister Bonnie, she’s a little crazy you know?”

“What kind of crazy?” Billy asked watching Steve run his hand through his hair.

“I guess she’s like a burnout hippie type, and getting senile. She thinks I have a fiancé! Can you believe that? I keep telling her I don’t.”

“Well eventually she’s going to be right, you’re gonna settle down with some Nancy-clone.”

“Uh, there’s no one like Nancy, that’s a fact.” Steve opened the microwave and pulled out the steaming bag of popcorn, he ignored Billy’s grunt of disgust. “Also my aunt insists that my fiancé is blonde and I’m to bring her with me when I summer in El Paso with her.”

“You’re gonna spend a summer in El Paso, Texas with your crazy aunt?” Billy hooted a laugh.

“Maybe not the whole summer, but yeah, I’ll go visit. She seems kinda cool, in a crazy old lady way.” Steve tipped the popcorn into the bag and shook out the popcorn into a bowl.

“You’re such a boy-scout Harrington, there’s no prize for being the perfect nephew.” Billy scoffed.

“You don’t know that, maybe she’ll leave me an inheritance and I get to go hike across Europe and piss off the side of the Eiffel Tower.” Steve shrugged.

“Oh I see.You’re not a kiss-ass, you’re a weasel looking to score some cash when the old bag bites the dust? How is that better?” Billy needled.

Steve picked up the bowl of popcorn and walked back to living room, he turned looking at Billy and shook his head, “Maybe, I’m just smart enough to take a chance at meeting a cool whacky relative, spend a summer out of Indiana and potentially getting to the top of the list when it comes to inheriting some cash, I think this guy,” Steve pointed his thumb at himself, “Is working all the angles and has got nothing to lose.”

“Alright, so you’re smarter than you look.” Billy sat on the couch next to Steve and snagged the bowl out of his hands and grabbed a fist full of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

“Damn right, hey!” Steve punched Billy in the shoulder, “You did not just suggest that I look stupid.”

Billy smiled mid-chew and waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re such a dick.” Steve said with laugh.

Billy grabbed the remote and pressed play. Between the two of them they demolished the bowl of popcorn. When the movie was done Billy stood up and stretched. He watched Steve set the empty bowl on the coffee table and lean back, he extended his arms over his head, inspired by Billy’s stretching. Steve’s shirt lifted at the hem as he stretched reveling a happy trail that ran from his belly button and vanished into the waist of his jeans. Billy let his eyes linger and then shook his head to himself. He needed to get over Steve, he was carrying a torch that might never burn out but enough was enough; Steve was not interested.

“I gotta go.” Billy announced as he picked up his jacket.

“Already?” Steve said frowning.

“I have an early shift tomorrow, the guy that runs the pastry case and coffee counter for the breakfast crowd has pneumonia or something.”

“But you just had a closing shift.” Steve complained.

“Uh, yeah, and I need money so I took the shift.” Billy said, he knew Steve’s parents had been busting his balls since he graduated high school with less than a stellar grade point average, but Steve still didn’t understand what it meant to be poor. “Man it must be nice.” Billy grumbled.

“What must be nice?” Steve looked at Billy suspiciously, “I can give you a ride home.” Steve went into the hall and grabbed his coat.

“I’m gonna walk.” Billy announced moodily.

“Why? I can drive you.” Steve frowned lightly.

Billy sighed, he felt a small stab of guilt but was feeling more stubborn than sympathetic. “I’m gonna walk.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Steve said sounding like a petulant child, he tossed his coat on a chair and walked to the front door.

Billy followed regretting his stubbornness he looked up and saw a dangling sprig of mistletoe tied to the overhead light, and smirked, he hadn’t noticed it when he’d first come in but now that he had there was no way in hell he was going to let this opportunity slip by. Billy looked up and tilted his head, he did his best devilish single eye-brow arc he could manage and pointed up. “Mistletoe.”

“Oh yeah, my parents put it up every year.” Steve looked up at it and back at Billy.

“Looks like we have to kiss.” Billy said with a sigh he hoped it was one part resigned and one part seduction.

Steve looked at him, his expression momentarily unreadable, then dipped his head in thought and rubbed his chin. Billy assumed Steve was balking at the proposed kiss and made a small derisive snorting sound.

“Well come here Hargrove, I don’t have all night.” Steve said as he stepped forward, crowding into Billy.

Billy looked at Steve’s dark eyes, feeling suddenly both unsure and intrigued, he wondered if Steve was going to do some kind of ‘gotcha’ move, and kiss Billy’s cheek.

“I’m ready when you are, _Steve_.” Billy said, addressing him by his first name felt weird, but also good. Billy wasn’t sure if it was the Scotch or maybe just his mood, but the S hissing _Esss_ sound and the _Tee_ felt strangely good on his tongue when he said Steve’s name.

“Everyone thinks they’re ready.” Steve said cockily.

Steve stepped forward and wrapped his left arm around Billy’s waist, and his right hand snaked up the side of Billy’s neck and rested on his jaw.

Billy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s, determined to beat him to the punch, but what he wasn’t expecting was for Steve’s soft full lips to part. Steve grunted softly as his warm tongue slipped into Billy’s mouth, giving Billy a jolt of pleasure. Billy tilted his head and closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s waist and turned him till his back was to the door and pressed him against it. Billy felt Steve’s arms fold around his neck, his hips meeting Billy’s, his knee sliding up between his thighs and then folding around Billy’s left leg, locking him in tight. Billy shuddered and rolled his hips against Steve’s, he slid his hand in Steve’s hair at the nape of his neck and fisted his fingers keeping Steve close as he bit and sucked on his bottom lip. Steve pulled from the kiss only to nuzzle his nose to Billy’s and then his lips traveled down the side of Billy’s jaw and neck, leaving a trail of pink skin with nips and drawing kisses. Billy tipped his chin up, giving into the pleasure of Steve’s attention, the mistletoe hung above him with the bright bulb behind it was most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he blinked and released a moan of pleasure, he could feel Steve’s stiff cock through the layers of fabric pressed against his own.

“Oh…” Billy murmured and then lowered his chin and kissed Steve’s lips before he could make anymore embarrassing sounds. He gripped Steve’s hips tightly pushing and grinding against him. Steve moaned and ran his hands up Billy’s back tugging at Billy’s jacket. The sounds that Steve was making sent Billy over the edge, he felt the tightening deep in his groin, the twinge of pleasure, the sweet release and then heat in his boxers. Billy pressed his face in Steve’s neck and squeezed him tight holding onto that sweet honey feeling of having just climaxed. He felt Steve’s leg slide down, releasing him from his hold.

“Are you okay?” Steve muttered into Billy’s neck, his voice low and breathy.

Billy lifted his eyes to Steve’s, all too aware that he was flushed, that his eyes were damp. He wanted to tell Steve he loved him, wanted to just say those three stupid words. Steve’s eyes were bright and shining, his pupils so full his eyes looked like dark molten amber beneath the lamp light. Steve was beautiful and it shook Billy, he wasn’t pretty, he was beautiful.

“Gotta go now.” Billy muttered in lieu of ‘I love you’.

“What?” Steve looked at Billy like he hadn’t understood a single word he’d just said.

Billy stepped back and pulled Steve away from the door, his cheeks were starting to burn, all Steve had to do was kiss him and Billy jizzed his pants.

Steve stepped closer to Billy trying to draw him back.

Billy rested his hand on the doorknob and looked at Steve one more time, he loved him, he loved him so much it hurt, but those three words, I love you? What if Steve laughed in his face, or thought it was a joke? “See you later.” Billy said quickly, instead of the three words that were ringing in his head. I love you.

“Uh, okay. Bye.” Steve said incredulously as Billy stepped outside and shut the door behind himself.

**Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

**Part 4**

**Thursday December 24th 1987**

Steve ran his index finger over the embroidered pattern on his mother’s red and gold Christmas table cloth. He hadn’t seen Billy since the night of the 13th, and the few times he’d caught him on the phone he’d been too busy to talk and kept avoiding making plans to hang out. Steve hoped Billy really was picking up a bunch of shifts at the restaurant and not just lying about it so he wouldn’t hurt Steve’s feelings, although that didn’t really seem like Billy’s style. If Billy didn’t want to hang out with someone he wasn’t the type to dance around it.

Steve adjusted his neck-tie, and sighed wishing the cassette player would eat the tape his father had put on. The music was one endless medley of jazzy covers of lame Christmas pop songs. Steve looked down at his Christmas tie, it was decorated with a snowflake pattern, he idly wondered if he could choke himself with it just long enough to black out and miss dinner. Steve’s parents were chatting over their salads, both in a surprisingly good humor.

Steve’s mother was laughing at something his father had said in regards to her sister Bonnie, Steve hadn’t been following the conversation very closely. He was too busy reminiscing about kissing Billy. It had been really hot, but they were just friends. Billy was, crazy, and edgy… they could never be more than friends and if sex were to enter the picture, which was one hell of a picture, it would complicate things.

“Earth to Steve.” Steve’s father knocked on the table top.

Steve looked up at his father and then turned his attention to his mother who was smiling at him.

“I was just saying that your aunt Bonnie would like you to spend some time with her this summer,” Steve’s mother said.

“Yeah, we talked about that. I think that would be kinda cool I could get to know her a bit, see Texas.” Steve picked up his salad fork and turned it in his fingers.

“On what budget will you be flying to Texas?” His father threw in.

“I’m sure Bonnie would treat him and if she doesn’t I will.” Steve’s mother said.

“I thought driving there would be fun.” Steve said casually gesturing with his salad fork.

“I think that sounds great,” his mother said supportively. Steve watched as she walked over to the side table where they usually set the mail. “I just reminded myself, this arrived in the mail the day after we got back from El Paso, I don’t know why she just didn’t ask us to take it with us on the flight.” Steve’s mother handed him battered box covered in stamps, his name was written on it in a bold looping hand.

“Oh.” Steve set down the salad fork that he’d been fantasizing about stabbing in his thigh so he could have an excuse to leave the table. “Uh yeah, she mentioned she was sending something. It’s kind of heavy.” Steve pulled at the brown paper and saw a layer of festive Christmas paper beneath that. He opened the box and pulled out a layer of tissue paper.

“What is it?” His father asked.

“It’s a nutcracker.” Steve set the heavy wooden nutcracker on the table, it was a wide eyed brightly painted soldier, it stared at him looking just as surprised to be there as Steve was to receive it as a gift.

“A nutcracker from the nutter, eh?” Steve’s father chortled.

“Richard.” Steve’s mother chided.

“I’m kidding Catherine, you know your sister’s an odd duck.” Steve’s father said with a shrug.

“She’s sweet and harmless, it’s a lovely gift, it looks like an antique. Oh look at the time, Richard help me with the roast.”

Steve played with the jaw of the nutcracker, clacking its teeth together, he could hear the murmur of his parents voices coming from the kitchen, he didn’t know how but he was certain they were talking about him. He turned the nutcracker upside down and read a faded table on the bottom _Hergestellt in Deutschland_. “So you’re a German nutcracker from El Paso, does that mean you say howdy or guten tag?” Steve worked its jaw and whispered “Howdy!”. He smiled to himself, he had to admit it was just weird enough that he kinda liked it.

Steve reached into the box it had arrived in and crumpled the red tissue that lined the bottom only to find a plastic bag under a layer of tissue with a paper note taped to it -

_Dear Steve,_

_These will help. Please do come in the summer._

_Love,_

_Aunt Bonnie_

He tipped the contents of the bag onto his palm and stared at the dried fungus in his hand, he sniffed it doubtfully. “No _way._ ” He said softly. He’d never tried shrooms but he was pretty sure that’s what he was holding.

“Steve, come help your mother, she’s all in a tizzy about the carrots being over done.”

Steve in a panic clapped his hand over his mouth, cramming all the shrooms between his lips.He turned his head away chewing as quickly as he could. He stood crumpling the note and the bag and shoving them into his pocket.

Steve cleared his throat roughly, the mushrooms were really dry “Sure.”

His father gave him a curious look.

Steve coughed a little feeling the last bit of dried fungus sticking at the back of his throat, “I love her baked carrots.” He mumbled walking into the kitchen. He was pretty sure he’d just ate world’s worst potpourri or a very large does of psychedelic mushrooms. 

********

Steve sat at the table and drained his glass of water. The after taste of the mushrooms was bitter and earthy, he stabbed a forkful of salad smothered in ranch dressing and was thankful to have his mouth coated with tangy dressing. He hadn’t really meant to eat them all, but he’d panicked. He didn’t _feel_ anything, he glanced at the lights and then looked away, there weren’t any light trails.

Steve relaxed and ate his Christmas dinner, the rosemary with anise seed and caramelized onion sauce that was on his roast beef reminded him of Billy, that’s how his clothes smelled when they hung out after one of Billy’s shifts at Rossini’s. He tried to get his mind off of Billy but it seemed like anything or everything made him think of Billy, he glanced at the nutcracker that was set on the table next to him, standing sentinel over the table observing the world through wide painted eyes and gritted teeth. Steve wondered if Billy would find the nutcracker amusing, probably not, Steve concluded.

Steve sighed with relief when his mother got up to put a new tape on the stereo, anything would be better than what his father had been playing. Classical music started pouring from the speakers in bright happy notes. Steve sat lost in the music feeling sleepy from the heavy meal. His mother set a cake plate in front of him, she said something but Steve hadn’t really caught her words.He dug a fork into his chocolate cake and then dipped it in the whipped cream that lined the edge of the dessert plate and put it in his mouth. He held it there savoring the rich sweetness. Billy likes Hershey bars with almonds, Steve thought feeling strangely wistful. He was thankful that Christmas Eve dinner was nearly over and he could go up to his room and just relax and do nothing in a matter of minutes. He’d nearly forgotten all about the mushrooms he’d eaten.

“Mom? This is… delicious.” Steve said slowly.

“Oh, thank you dear.”

Her voice sounded so far away, Steve smiled to himself his eyes drifted from his plate to the Christmas tree, it was glowing with soft candy colors, twinkling and sparkling and it looked so tall, and it was very slowly breathing. Steve glanced at his parents, neither of them had noticed the tree’s breathing. Steve ate another piece of his cake and realized he was humming to the music. The stereo was playing Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, Steve had never noticed how beautiful it sounded, how peaceful it made him feel, and even a little hopeful.

“Steve honey are you feeling alright?” His mother’s question came from a hundred miles away, even though she was standing right next to him, he wasn’t sure how she’d gotten there.

“I’m so good.” Steve said and ate another forkful of chocolate cake.

She placed her hand on his forehead, Steve looked up at her, she was glowing just a bit at the edges, he smiled, he’d never seen her aura before, it was pinkish. “Hi Mommy.”Steve said contentedly.

“Hi baby.” His mother said sounding pleasantly surprised. “I think you might have a fever you’re a little flushed.”

“Can I take my cake to my room?” Steve asked.

“Uh, of course.” His mother glanced at his father.

Steve looked over and looked at his father too. His father looked like he was wearing a suit of moss, but it was just a dark green suit.

“Is that a new suit?” Steve asked.

His father looked up from his plate his brows raised, “Yes, yes it is.”

“It’s a very handsome suit dad, really I mean that, it reminds me of moss and pool table felt, but better and it looks very soft.” Steve stood up from the table, wondering if the mushrooms were possibly effecting him.

“It’s wool.” His father said, his brows knitted.

Steve watched his parents exchange glances, but didn’t want to wait for the questions or accusations to begin, or worse his mother might try and give him Tylenol and some horrible tea that tasted like dreck. “Okay. Very nice. Sheep suit… what will the sheep wear?” Steve picked up his cake plate, tucked his nutcracker under his arm and grabbed his still full coffee cup before turning and walking out of the room. “Merry Christmas Eve, parents.” Steve muttered as he began his journey up the stairs.

By the time Steve was in his room he heard Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy start over, he wondered if his mother had restarted the tape, or if it was just on an endless loop in his head. “You’re so high.” Steve announced as he set the nutcracker on the side of his bed. “I’m gonna go to bed now, Fritz? Karl? What’s a good German-Texan name? Frank? I think Frank. Frank.” Steve sat on his bed staring into the flat painted eyes of the grimacing nutcracker.

“Frank, I’m gonna be Frank with you. I am tripping balls.” Steve paused, “There’s music playing in my head right now and I wish you could hear it because I think you’d really, really be into it. There’s this really long, kind of too long ballet and it’s called the Nutcracker, and there’s a nutcracker and he’s the hero and he fights a rat king.” Steve loosened his tie, “I’m going to bed so I can sleep this off, but I don’t know this music might keep me up. I hope you like it here, it’s a lot different from El Paso, I bet.” Steve laid back and closed his eyes, it felt like his body kept sinking into the bed, as if it were made of marshmallows. He looked at the grid like pattern on the walls of his room and he could see that some of the squares were protruding from the walls.

“That’s not right. Jesus, what the hell did aunt Bonnie give me.”

“ _Psilocybin_.” Said a small high voice.

Steve sat up in bed, his eyes wide. His heart beat erratically in his chest. The opening notes of Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy chimed in from the depths of his psyche. “Be cool.” Steve mutter. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled out his mouth slowly and repeatedly.

“ _Son, it’s time you listened to your heart_.” Said the same small voice as before.

Steve’s eyes flew open and he looked around his room for the source. There was no one in there with him. He looked at his nutcracker that was standing on his bedside table next to his lamp.“Did you hear that Frank?” Steve asked scanning around his room again.

_“This ain’t no time to act the fool boy. Fortune favors the bold!”_ The voice had a lilting southern drawl and its words were followed by the soft clicking of wood.

Steve straightened his spine and without moving his head cast his eyes on his Nutcracker.

“Frank, are you talking to me?” Steve asked in a hushed whisper.

_“In a manner of speaking, yes. Now git a wiggle on and hightail it over to your beau’s and declare yourself his suitor.”_ Frank sat motionless his painted blue eyes vacant.

“Frank, you’re from Germany, why do you talk like,” Steve paused, words were escaping him, and he was also feeling a bit distracted by the sweet tinkling music playing in his ears like he was sitting in the middle of an orchestra, “Like a cowboy?”

_“I’ve been living in an antique mall for the past fifteen years in El Paso, Texas.”_ Said the voice Steve was certain was emanating from Frank the nutcracker.

“I see.” Steve reached over picked up Frank the Nutcracker. He held it in his hands. It looked and felt perfectly ordinary. “So, what exactly are telling me to do, Frank?”

_“It’s time to tell that Billy fellow that you’re sweet on him. Your troubled heart will know no rest until you do.”_ Drawled the tiny voice.

“I think I do. I mean, I think I could, love him…” Steve said staring at the nutcracker.

Steve blinked as its painted eyes rolled. “Oh shit.” Steve said setting it down on the table carefully.

_“Listen you inebriated numbskull, I just got out of a box that I was stuffed in days and days ago, I’ve got one job, one! Do you know what the job is?”_

“Are you like that cricket in Pinocchio?” Steve asked cautiously.

_“No. I crack nuts, but in this case, I will also bust your balls. Now git!”_

“Wait, wait. I admit, that we have chemistry, like the real you know, sexual electricity thing, that’s a fact. But he’s my friend, my only friend. What if I blow it? What if he freaks out, man?” Steve looked at Frank expectantly and waited for a reply, but it remained silent. Steve looked around the room and back at Frank. “Please, please say something?” Steve picked up Frank. Frank’s silence rang louder than his words, Steve knew what he had to do.

**Frank Sent Me**

**Part 5**

**Friday December 25th 1987**

Billy leaned back in bed with a beer in one hand a cigarette in the other. He set the telephone on his belly and took a sip of his beer and checked his watch, he hadn’t realized how late it was, one minute it had been Christmas Eve, and sixty seconds later it was Christmas. “Guess I’ll call him tomorrow.” Billy said aloud as he set the phone on his bedside table.

He’d had Christmas Eve to himself. Neil, Susan and a very grouchy Max had all gone to visit Neil’s cousins in Vermont. Billy chuckled at that, he’d dodged a bullet because he couldn’t take days off from work. Billy spent most of Christmas Eve distracting himself with chores, and making up excuses not to return Steve’s calls. That brown eyed lanky fucker was all Billy could think about; Steve was a great kisser, Steve was great, period (not that he’d ever tell him that).

Billy had a secret, one that he’d been carrying since he was first enrolled at Hawkins High school in the fall of 1984. He had it bad for _King Steve_ , the guy all the chicks had a boner for, _Steve ‘the Hair’ Harrington_ , was just Billy’s type, and it killed him. Billy’s little crush hadn’t fizzled out like he’d hoped it would; he even came up with a plan last July. Billy convinced himself that if he made friends with Steve, he’d realize that Harrington was just another _dumb-small-town-narrow-minded-empty-headed-pretty-boy_ that thinks the world ends and begins with his county line.

It turned out that Steve wasn’t like that at all, he wasn’t exactly brilliant, but he was more than just a backwoods Indiana jock. He was kind, funny, curious about Billy, genuinely interested in what he had to say and sometimes he could be just a little bit cocky, which Billy found incredibly hot. Steve was a generous friend, and surprisingly sensitive, even when he tried to act like something didn’t bother him, Billy could read him like a book, not only that at this point he was pretty sure he could write an entire book about Steve. The idea that being Steve’s friend would cure Billy of his crush, had been wishful thinking, and maybe even just an excuse to be around him. Billy picked up his pillow and groaned into it, just thinking about making out with Steve under the mistletoe gave him an ache that started in his balls and traveled north all the way to an ache in his chest. “I hate him.” Billy said, not for the first time, into the pillow, knowing no matter how many times he said I hate him, he would still be thinking ‘I love him’.

Billy heard tapping on his window, it was rapid and loud. He was on his feet in seconds, he pulled up his mini-blinds so fast he nearly yanked them off the window. Outside was Steve, his face so close to the window that his breath was fogging the glass, he had a wild look in his eyes and was clutching Christmas nutcracker to his chest. “What the fuck?” Billy said and then opened the window.

“Billy. Hey,” Steve stage whispered climbing into, “Here, hold Frank.” Steve handed Billy the nutcracker and straddled the window sill and then tipped over sideways falling into Billy’s room.

Billy looked out the window, wondering what the hell was happening and then back at Steve who was crawling across the floor and onto Billy’s bed. “What the hell is going on Harrington? Is someone following you?”

“Shhh, don’t, don’t be loud.” Steve whispered “I don’t want your parents to hear us.”

“My dad’s not here, no one is.” Billy said impatiently.

“Oh.” Steve said at full volume, he held out his hands and looked at Billy, “Can I have Frank back?”

“This?” Billy looked at he nutcracker and then back at Steve, “Harrington, what the hell is going on with you?”

“Gimmie Frank!” Steve demanded looking agitated.

“Here, you weirdo.” Billy handed it to him.

“Okay.” Steve stared at the nutcracker intently, and nodded slowly, his eyes wide twin pools, his skin flushed.

“Billy.” Steve stood up suddenly tossing the nutcracker on the bed.

“Are you high?” Billy asked looking at Steve’s dark pupils.

“YES.” Steve said, “here, gimmie,” Steve grabbed hold of Billy’s hand and placed it over his heart.

“Your heart’s racing,” Billy stepped forward.

“I know.” Steve looked at Billy as if they’d just cracked some great mystery of the universe, “And, I thought maybe if you felt it too, you’d _feel_ it too.” Steve smiled slowly, “and you do, you _do_ Billy. It kinda like skips a beat and then slows down and speeds up and sometimes it’s like, bom-bom-bom-bom, bom,bom,bom,bom, BOM BOM BOM BOB, and then it goes beeple beeple beeple beep beep! ting!” Steve looked at Billy with a very serious expression, “You hear it right?”

“No.” Billy said flatly, “but it is racing. What the hell did you take?”

“Wait!” Steve said loudly.

Billy tensed a bit frowning at Steve.

“Sorry, Sorry, sorry. I didn’t come here, because of the be-do-be-doo and the tinkle sounds, I came here…” Steve paused for several beats, “It’s really nice actually, you can’t hear it?”

“No Steve, I don’t hear whatever it is that you just said those sounds are.” Billy sighed, “Did you drop acid?”

“Oh my god _no_ , what am I? Crazy? LSD can have like anything cut into it, you know? It’s dangerous.” Steve put his hands on Billy’s cheeks and squished them gently, “Oh my god Billy, do you do LSD? That’s not safe, it’s so not safe. You have to stop, right now. I mean it.”

“Harrington.” Billy reached up and took Steve’s hands off his face, he couldn’t help but chuckle, “let’s go in the kitchen okay? You need water and food.”

“I had cake. I had really good cake, it was Christmas cake, my mom, she makes cake.” Steve said seriously.

Billy sputtered a laugh, and took Steve’s hand, “C’mon you loadie.”

“But have to tell you why I’m here,” Steve reached over and swiped his nutcracker off the bed as Billy towed him out of the room.

“I’m listening but please don’t make any more stupid robot songs up.” Billy pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat Steve in it, he paused watching Steve fold his arms around the nutcracker like a little boy hugging a teddy-bear.

“No, it’s the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, there’s no robots, oh my god, holy shit, that’d be so sick, a robot ballet that’s genius…” Steve stared at Billy like he’d hung the moon.

Billy filled a glass with tap water and held it in front of Steve. “Here drink this, this is going to be a long night isn’t it? Man this would be easier if we were both high.” Billy sighed.

“I guess you can’t hear it, I mean, that makes sense.” Steve said thoughtfully.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Billy said honestly, he didn’t want Steve to be stuck alone somewhere in case his trip took a turn for the worse. “So what are you on, do you know? Did someone slip you something?”

“No, no.” Steve shook his head and then took a deep breath, in one quick exhale he said “I love you Billy.” Steve stared at him with his blown out pupils and put the glass of water to his lips, he tipped it up and swallowed down all the water his eyes fixed on Billy.

“Ha.” Billy blushed, “Yeah, sure I love you too man.” He muttered.

Steve handed Billy the glass and looked down at the nutcracker, and then back at Billy.

“No, no, no. Billy, I love you, like I’m in love with you and I don’t know when it happened but it happened and I like it and don’t want it to stop and my chest hurts and my stomach really hurts, and you’ve been avoiding me since we made out and that hurts, that hurts so, so much. I love you! Do you even like me?” Steve was standing by the time he’d stopped talking and finally taken a breath.

“Steve you’re high as a kite right now.” Billy said softly.

Steve stepped forward and pressed the nutcracker into Billy’s free hand. Billy set the glass and the nutcracker on the kitchen counter, he had a knot forming in his throat.

“That doesn’t change me, that doesn’t change how I feel, that’s not what makes me real.” Steve rambled passionately.

“Steve you’re not really making sense.” Billy said gently, he wanted to be mad, or to laugh, but something about Steve coming to him out of his gourd, high on god knows what, and looking at him the way he was, just melted Billy.

“I said I love you and I’ll say it again tomorrow and the day after that Billy, infinity, okay? like 24-7, if you let me.” Steve’s voice was soft and pleading.

Billy clenched his fists and tilted his head not knowing what to say. He watched wordlessly as Steve moved closer, felt Steve’s soft breath on his lips, and then closed his eyes and let Steve kiss him. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve, his body was warm, his heart beating so strongly that Billy could feel it. Billy parted his lips and felt Steve’s tongue touch his own. Billy had never kissed another boy in his kitchen, it felt surreal, forbidden and perfect, perfect because it was Steve he was kissing in his kitchen.

“I love you too.” Billy heard himself say as soon as their lips parted, before he could change his mind.

“Frank said you would say that, and I didn’t believe him!”

“Who the fuck is Frank? Wait, that thing?” Billy pointed at the nutcracker and then covered his mouth, stifling a choking laugh, “Well, I guess he was right.”

“It’s probably just my psyche or something.” Steve shrugged, his already pink cheeks turning a deeper shade as he flushed hard.

“Fuck me.” Billy said shaking his head.

“Okay?” Steve said.

“No, you, nice try. Keep it in your pants Harrington, maybe when you’re sober, and that’s a hard maybe.”

“Oh it’ll be hard.” Steve said slyly.

“Harrington, you cocky son of a bitch.” Billy tugged Steve forward and kissed him gently. “Tell me you love me tomorrow and we’ll start from there, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded nuzzling Billy’s nose gently, “I can do that.”

“Cool. Go sit down in the living room. We’re gonna ride this out. Whatever the hell it is.”

“Okay.” Steve smiled he grabbed ‘Frank’ off the counter and went into the living room following Billy’s orders.

Billy filled a pitcher with tap water and grabbed a glass and a stack of gingerbread cookies out of the cookie jar and went into the living room. Steve was slouched deeply in one corner of the couch, his long legs sprawled wide and stretched out, his nutcracker cradled under one arm. Billy set down the food and water and switched on the Christmas lights on the tree. The rainbow colored lights illuminated the room.

“That’s so pretty, thank you.” Steve said earnestly.

“No problem.” Billy said quietly and sat beside Steve, “Eat this.”

“Cookie.” Steve took the cookie and broke off its head, “You have to break their necks so it’s a painless death.” Steve said before putting the gingerbread man’s head in his mouth.

“That’s true.” Billy said humoring Steve and sliding his arm around his waist.

Steve started humming and mumbling to the tune of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

“I can’t believe this might be the best Christmas of my life.” Billy said dryly.

“It’s absolutely the best Christmas of my life.” Steve said nestling closer to Billy before returning to his rendition of Tchaikovsky’s most beloved composition.

“I’ll believe you when you get back from Mars or whatever planet you’re on, space cadet.” Billy said tipping his temple to Steve’s.

********

Billy was laying on his side watching Steve awaken. Steve’s eyes cracked open, they were a little red, and he looked a little pale, but seemed to have lived through whatever the hell he’d been on.

“Merry Christmas. It’s fucking snowing.” Billy said gently stroking back Steve’s hair, unable to resist touching him, he ran thumb over Steve’s cheek.

“I’m in love with you.” Steve said.

Billy watched Steve’s eyes dart with nerves, he was clearly very sober. “What were you on last night?”

“Magic mushrooms, a lot of them. My stomach hurts so bad.” Steve pouted.

“Never would have figured you’d be the type.” Billy chuckled, “Rough ride?”

“No, and yes… Billy, I love you.” Steve said, his brows furrowed.

“Well, shit-bird, that’s bad luck because I love you too.” Billy smiled slowly watching Steve’s face as he went on a very short and bumpy emotional roller coaster.

“Oh, oh! Okay. Good, that’s good. I love you, dick-wad.” Steve said and kissed Billy quickly.

Billy leaned back and laughed, he couldn’t help himself, he could feel himself grinning so big that his cheeks hurt, and even though he felt a hot tear slide down his cheek he didn’t care, he was happy. Steve Harrington was in love with him.

Steve reached forward and wiped the corner of Billy’s eye and pulled him closer till they were embraced tightly. Laying nestled together in Billy’s narrow bed they watched the snow drifting and spiraling down in fat white flakes.

“Merry Christmas.” Steve said whispered in Billy’s ear and kissed his cheek.

“Merry Christmas.” Billy said, and meant it.

“Will you come with me to visit my Aunt Bonnie?” Steve asked quietly, “In the summer, she has a guest house.”

“Yeah.” Billy agreed, trying to imagine what it would be like to spend a summer with his boyfriend. “She won’t mind if you bring a friend?”

“I think she’ll be disappointed if I don’t.” Steve smiled and kissed Billy’s shoulder, “Just don’t eat anything with mushrooms when we’re there.”

“I won’t.” Billy glanced at the nutcracker that was standing on his bedside table, with its painted Cheshire Cat’s grin.

Steve turned his head and looked at Frank the nutcracker, “How about a little privacy.” Steve reached up and turned the nutcracker so its back was to them and kissed his boyfriend.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all you beautiful Harringrove shippers, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you don't have Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy playing in your head right now, I'm a little bit disappointed in myself. 
> 
> Apologies for the typos it's 2 in the morning and I just really want to post this, I will reread it and edit it over the next several days.


End file.
